horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Slim Anus
Slim Anus is a 2000 diss track by the Insane Clown Posse targeted towards Eminem. It is set to the tune of Eminem’s debut single “My Name Is”. Lyrics : Note: brackets indicate what was changed from ”My Name Is” to “Slim Anus”. stupid Earthlings cannot even get along with each other! Intro huh? wanna diss us? wanna diss Insane Clown Posse and Twiztid? here goes a remix us to you is the truth about Slim Anus... Hook Hi, my name is what? My name is who? My name is Anus Hi, my name is huh? My name is what? My name is fudgepacker Hi, my name is what? My name is who? (Excuse me) My name is nutlicker Hi, my name is what? (Can I have the attention of ass?) My name is who? My name is buttsniffer 1 Hi, kids! Do you like Anus? let Dr. Dre fill up my butt for one chance to be famous (Uh huh) Wanna copy me and do exactly like I did (Yeah) Try acid and your butt pumped outlike I did My brain's dead weight, I'm tryin to get my head straight But I can't figure out which Boy I wanna impregnate? And Dr. Dre said, "Slim Shady you cutie (Uh huh) give you a deal if you let me up in that booty" (OK!) Well since age 12 I felt like I'm someone else Cause I hung my original self from the top bunk with a belt (Yup) Got pissed off and ripped Pamela Lee's tits off don't know how to do Tommy Lee suck his dick off Hook my anus who? anus what? anus it gets tapped dawg my anus anus anus every now and then gets plugged up my anus anus anus is occasionally reamed out my anus who? anus what? anus really needs to be filled up 2 My English teacher wanted to flunk me in junior high told him to take his pants off, hooked him up, he let me slide pinched his ass, he winked at me chased me around the desk, I told him come and get me Walked in the strip club, had my jacket zipped up Flashed the bartender - I tried to feel his dick up Extra-terestrial, runnin' over pedestrians In a space ship while they screamin' at me Let's just be friends! 99% of my life I was lied to just found out my Mom screws more guys than I do (Damn) I told her I'd grow up to be a famous rapper met Violent J I couldn't believe it when he slapped her You know you blew up when the women rush the stands And try to touch your hands I need me a man This guy at White Castle asked for my autograph (Dude can I get your autograph?) So I signed it "Dear Dave, thanks for the support, ass!" Hook Hi, my name is huh? My name is who? My name is (They call me the plugger) Hi, my name is what? My name is who? My name is the itcher (Excuse me) One of radio's wonder boys They call me the itcher Hi, my name is what? My name is who? My name is (been called Dre's butt boy) 3 Stop the tape this kid needs to be locked away (Get him) Dr. Dre don't just stand there, operate filled up my balls and buttcheeks lube got my ass greasy for weeks your manhood between my cheeks (Yup) I cumming or going, I can barely decide just drank a pint of semen - dare me to drive? (Go ahead) All my life I was very deprived butt is too sexy to hide your pants off Dre, I don't mind Clothes rip like the incredible Hulk I spit when I talk, I'll do guy that walks When I was little I used to get so hungry I would throw fits I sit and wish Dr. Dre had a set of tits behind me Shady and grab me by my hips I do that, then I can't kiss you on your lips By the way if you see my Dad (yeah) him if he seen my spread in Gay Al's porno mag Hook my anus who? anus what? anus gets tapped up my anus who? anus what? anus it's always getting plugged up my anus who? anus what? anus occasionally reamed out anus it needs to be filled up anus anus anus is always getting plugged anus anus anus is always getting stuffed wanna diss us? don't even know you, you little bitch! wanna sit there and diss us? little bitch I'll slap your face off what happens when you go up against the Psychopathic Family trick little bitch (Laughs) Anus! Why It Sucks # Although the song was intended to diss Eminem, it’s a whole ad hominem attack on him. Instead of attacking Eminem’s music or life, it essentially called him gay. # The song is quite descriptive on how gay Eminem was to them # The voice mocking Eminem, the robotic voice in the beginning, and the scream are awfully annoying. The Only Redeeming Quality # At least, It's way better than Rap Devil by Machine Gun Kelly. # Its humorous Video Category:Diss tracks Category:Rip-offs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Insane Clown Posse Songs Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:2000s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles